Chaos doesn't need a Rune, it has a Prince
by migele
Summary: Ranma gets incarnated as Prince Freyjadour from Suikoden V. Of course the Timeline gets screwed over. Wonder how much chaos I can do. Ranma/Harem


Chaos doesn't need a Rune, it has a Prince

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or Suikoden V. Well, actually I got the Suikoden V Game at home, the Ranma mangas in a bookshelf and a friend has the DVDs.

Rating: R, FSK 16

Crossover: Ranma incarnates as Prince Freyjadour from Suikoden V

Warnings: [Incest], Yes, this is the first and only time that I am for a pro incest pairing. Ranma [incarnated] as Freyjadour makes it just too easy, and really there is no guy in the whole game I approve for Lymsleia. [Harem], Lyon/Lym just belong to him, there are going to be 4 others that I like, and no, sorry Jeane is NOT in the list. Oh and yes, I'll be taking a lot liberties with time and space. While Ranma will be rather [overpowered], he won't have a god mode and WILL get into enough messes to make up for it. [Violence], war, combat, blood, broken bones. [Lime], I was tempted to make it lemon but decided against it, maybe I'll write the scenes for fun later. [Yuri] Yes even reincarnated Ranma can't escape Jusenkyo. [Spoilers] Events and triggers will be used. [AU] Ranma will mess a damn lot of the original storyline up. He wouldn't be Ranma if he didn't. [WAFF] [FLUFF] [GORE]

Timeline: Past Wedding in the Ranma storyline, before Lordlake for Suikoden V. After that I'm going to mess it up a lot.

Continuity: broken, while some Stars are very very specific Ranma will mess a lot of the original continuity. You don't like that, you don't read this any further. So I'm playing this as an AU (Alternate Universe)

Pairing: Ranma(Prince Freyjadour)/Lyon/Lymsleia/Luserina/Miakis/Viki/Urda (poor guy, but hey, they are fun)

Special Thanks to: DCG for the fun with the Omakes and feedback

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

First Rune: I'm Freyjadour, I'm not sorry about this

Childhood sucked Prince Freyjadour decided. ever since he had turned 4 years old memories were returning, memories of a former life. A life as Ranma Saotome, as prince Freyjador nobody took him seriously, as Ranma Saotome everyone had ganged up upon him. He didn't know how or why yet. But the memories of the 6 years old boy learning to fight with his father were not pleasant. But with those memories came a bit of understanding, and it made him appreciate his parents more, compared to his former self his current parents were great. Not that they weren't anyway. But having the mother he had lacked as Ranma now as Freyjadour was something he was very grateful for. He relished every moment he had with her, especially since she was the Queen, and often busy. This sort of duality from his memories was something that suited him just fine since his now a bit louder nature got usually blamed on his father. Hiding his true nature however was a given, it was an instinct that he didn't understand but had the feeling was important to remember.

As Time went on and more memories faded in, he started watching out so that he didn't turn out like all those princes he had met in his former life, or the nobles in his current life, a different life did help putting things into perspective.

At age six he was well on his way to become a fighter again. The amusing thing was that it seemed like his body remembered what it had been like in his old life, and was trying to return to that state with the minimum of training he could give it only. It suited him fine since unlike his last life he could not devote himself to combat completely, nor did he really want to go through what his other self had gone through.

Age seven found himself staring down at his little sister, somehow he decided that even though he didn't remember everything from his last life, yet, he was sure that he had never ever felt a warmth like this in his chest. "Hello little sister, I will be there for you whenever I can. So I swear."

Age eight brought more changes, apart of holding back a lot more in his fights against his trainers, he finally met his true bodyguard. Miakis had been the girl that had been watching, or rather guarding him usually until now. Now that his sister was older she was assigned to his sister as the senior Queen Knight Apprentice. Instead he was introduced to a girl that his father had found. A girl that was going to be his own bodyguard.

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

Mismar stared, fighting the urge to fidget, Ferid, the man that had taken her with him had disappeared for a moment. Instead there was a boy watching her now, he had appeared just moments after she had been left alone. She figured he was her age, but then she saw his eyes, they reminded her of some of her trainers, calculating, telling her that he knew exactly what she could do and what she was. And then suddenly that look was gone, he smiled and nodded at her in approval as he walked towards her.

He knew she was skittish, she already looked ready to bolt. Everything about her screamed deadly to him. In his old life, that he probably remembered almost completely, he had played with death a lot. And yet, he just knew, that she had the potential to be more then a mere assassin. His instincts were screaming at him to take her under his wing, to help her reach the top. And he trusted them, more so in combat, especially since the Neko-ken had seemingly integrated in him. So he walked to her and stopped just outside of her comfort zone. "Hi I'm Freyjadour, call me Frey, welcome to Sun Palace. If you want I'll show you around" he decided to greet her.

He was walking to her, she could feel herself tense, and then he stopped. He introduced himself and welcomed her. There was something in his eyes, they weren't calculating any more, it was something she didn't recognize. "Lyon." The new name rolled of her tongue. She wondered what she was supposed to do now. The strange boy, he did have something familiar about him, seemed to nod in approval at her response.

"I guess you are waiting for the old man." The boy sat down, calling the Commander of the Queens Knight like that, without coming any closer to her. "While I could tell you to relax, and that you won't be attacked, I think you should act in whatever way is comfortable for you." He grinned suddenly. "Some like having their back to a wall in new situations you know. Although I prefer being in the middle for space to move." He propped an elbow on his knee and leant forward with his hand on his chin, the posture now relaxed, watching her calmly. Lyon looked around before moving toward the wall and turning back to him. He was still the same distance away from her, respecting her comfort zone. And yet, he was grinning at her.

Oh yes, she was interesting. He knew he was grinning, but he couldn't help it. She was looking from his new spot to his old one and back. He gave her a challenging grin.

Lyon sat down and slowly copied his pose, legs crossed, he was sitting on them partially. He went as far as showing her that his second hand was behind him. Then she saw him move. It looked like a slide, but she knew it wasn't. She doubted that he used a rune. She was curious, he made her curious. He was moving left and right, bit by bit. Then he offered her an encouraging nod.

Shifting wasn't it she quickly realized. Pushing with the hand wasn't enough. He had shown her the position of his feet, but why? She wondered what it was that she was missing.

As he saw her stare towards his feet he knew she was close. With a grin he raised his knees and hips slightly, showed her as he used his feet, toes and fingers to move. "It's easier when kneeling by the way." he offered her some more advice.

Lyon nodded and spent the next few minutes trying to figure it out. Small movements in such a position would be ignored, and could help getting into a better position for ...

"It is amazing how weirded out teachers are when you are not where they think you should be." With that he leant back yet again, tilting his head backwards and looking at the doorway Ferid had gone through.

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

"Frey, here you are. I was looking for you." then he saw his son sitting lazily on the floor looking at him, and Lyon sitting slouched over in a position that reminded him way too much of Freyjadour. "I see you already met Lyon." he concluded.

Lyon rose, obviously he was someone important for the commander of the queens knights to look for him. But he didn't act like it, then again he was still young.

Freyjadour rose as well. "I have already offered showing her around before you returned."

"Ha, ha, ha, that's my son." the clap on the back almost bowled him into the girl.

He, the boy, was the son of the Commander of the Queens Knights, he was the Prince. Lyon decided that this was an awkward situation. Now he was much closer to her, throwing his father a grin after the slap on that back that had pushed him towards her.

"I guess I should introduce myself properly." He straightened out. "I am Prince Freyjadour Falena and I think I should try this again." He took a breath. "I'm Freyjadour I'm not sorry about this." He turned to his father waiting for what he wanted.

"That is Lyon," Freyjadour nodded indicating that he had already known that. "She is your new bodyguard and our newest Queens Knight Apprentice." If he expected his son to break out in protest he couldn't have been further off the mark.

"Come on, it is time for dinner soon, and we need to find you some clothes first. Can't have looking like a drowned rat if you are to stay with us." He turned to her and waved her along. "Miakis is taller, you don't want to dress like Aunty Sia or Mom. I guess there's no other choice." he muttered to himself.

Lyon gave Ferid a small bow, before turning and hurrying after the boy that was her charge now as it seemed.

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

Heading ahead of her he waved several guards off, before running up the stairs on the right and walking through a door there. On the right he went down the hall ,followed the bend to the left and walked into the first door on the left.

"Hello my Prince." The maid that was inside bowed.

"Hello Kanako, this is Lyon, try to find something for her from my stuff, and get her some clothes too, or something. She's my new bodyguard, dad even made her a Knight Apprentice." The young boy introduced the rather embarrassed Lyon. "I'll be outside." Before Lyon could interject he was out and she was alone with the maid.

"Don't worry about it, unlike the Prince I have a sense of fashion. I know we will find something for you Lady Lyon." The maid offered as she turned to the dresser.

Unfortunately the young girl was rather overwhelmed, Lady was not a title she had ever expected.

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

Dinner proved interesting.

Miakis kept on teasing Lyon, who completely ignored her. Ferid was loud as always. Lymsleia was trying to crawl off. Arshtat, his mother and the Queen, was throwing Lyon and and her son curious looks, especially since he had more or less forced her to sit next to him, and was currently flipping the knife in his left hand. Something that Lyon rather quickly copied just to have something to do.

"Only an hour here and he has already corrupted her." Ferid remarked casually.

Arshtat nodded, he had explained about how he had found her. She rose "Lyon, welcome Knight Apprentice Lyon, I hope that you will keep my son safe as his bodyguard. May the sun always shine on you."

Lyon almost dropped her knife but still managed to catch it before rose to bow at her Queen. Blushing deeply as she realized that they were showing her a lot of trust.

"Awww, now I'm getting replaced, Just wait Prince, I'll still be there for you." Miakis, the other Knight Apprentice remarked.

"Your room is being prepared right now, it's the one next to Freyjadour's. Since he offered to show you around, he can give you the tour later." Ferid offered her.

"Will do dad." Freyjadour replied casually.

Miakis decided to butt in. "And make sure you show her to the right room, or she will raid your closet again. Even if it suits her." Being two years older made Miakis ten years old, but her humour left much to be desired.

Gallon was an older Knight, actually he was the oldest knight. He just nodded at the newcomer. "You will be joining the Prince in his training." Turning to the prince. "Bring her along tomorrow, we will test her and outfit her properly, until then your clothes will have to do. You are both athletic builds right now."

Freyjadour was a prince, pampered and he knew that, while he wasn't in line for the throne he was still royalty. Ranma didn't want to become overblown and one of those arrogant rich types. Both of them agreed that Lyon was of importance, even if for very different reasons.

"Come on, lets take a bath." He told her as they finished eating, he didn't give her a chance to reply as he dragged her off.

Arshtat gave Ferid a pointed look.

"She is his age after all."

The Queen nodded in agreement.

"And he never was one for modesty either." When you had servants washing you and not hitting you for seeing you naked everything from that part of his life got discarded, as was the violence in closer relationships.

It should be noted that with his life as Ranma and now his life as Prince Freyjadour his expectations as to normal were still very skewed.

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

At the bath Lyon found herself undressing, used to communal baths it didn't bother her.

At least until she saw her Prince looking at her scars.

"You're lucky they are all faint, remind me to take you to a healer tomorrow if that big bruise doesn't become smaller." He remarked while prodding it gently and getting a twitch in return. "Does it hurt, or are you ticklish?" The look he gave her was way to mischievous for an eight year old Lyon decided. Another prod resulted in a twitch of the mouth. "Ahh!"

Arshtat had decided to join her son and his bodyguard in the bath so she could watch the two interact. Seeing the new girl nude holding her sides while running away from her equally nude son who was chasing her with his hands making tickling motions made her decide that it was a good idea. Especially since her son was known to be way to serious, apart of his training and watching his sister he didn't seem to do much a boy was supposed to do. Maybe bodyguard and playmate was a good mix.

To bad she didn't know about her son being more skilled in sneaking around then they were in guarding him.

The chase ended when Lyon slipped at a dodge and Freyjadour managed to tackle her into the water.

That night he dragged her to his room, since after a look at her empty room, with just a bed and open windows he found it lacking and bare. It reminded him of the guest room at the Tendou-ke in his last life. And that room had never felt like home. He didn't want to start his bodyguard's stay with them like that.

When Arshtat and Ferid went to check on their son and his new bodyguard on a whim, they found her missing from the assigned room. Checking his room they found her staring wide eyed at them, and his arms wrapped around her. "Tell her stop squirming, and sleeping in front of the door doesn't count either." They heard their son complain.

Ferid grinned "And what's wrong with her room?"

"It looks empty and dead. Come on the storage room has more life than that. Besides we have to use my dresser until we get her some clothing." his son whined.

Ferid just laughed, it was so amusing.

Arshtat on the other hand gave Lyon a pitying look, her son could be stubborn like his father at times. Taking an assassin in was something not taken easily, but the way she was squirming in her son's arms was way more amusing then anything she had seen lately. "Well, good night my son." She went over and gave him a kiss on the brow. No matter how often she did it she always relished how he would smile at her and how his eyes would light up on the smallest acts of affection she gave him.

Interestingly enough this had Lyon frozen and staring wide eyed at her. Running her hand through the young girls hair she gave her a smile. "Sleep well Lyon."

A whispered "Thank you your Majesty." was her response in addition to an embarrassed blush.

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

The next morning found them rising early and Lyon was once again clad in the clothes her Prince had lent her.

First was training, she had seen him move, and he had been pulling her around and chasing her all over the bath. It didn't fit the look of concentration he had while sparring with Gallon.

When he finished he was sweating, she stepped close to him and handed him a towel. "You held back." She whispered to him.

"There is always a chance that we are being watched, so hold back and let everyone underestimate us."

Lyon nodded at that, she knew she was above what he had shown off. If she was to be his bodyguard she had to be better then him in training, so she decided to hold back, probably less then he did but enough so she could surprise anyone with her skills if she needed to.

Even holding back she had still gathered compliments from the trainers and a grin from her Prince. As he clapped her on the back on the way to the bath he told her "In a few days we begin the real training."

Somehow she decided that this sounded ominous.

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

Interestingly he had a very good relationship with the help, maids, servants, butlers and guards didn't matter to him. It amused Ferid to no end to see his son helping maids carry some of the heavier things even if they were three times as old as he was. It was another habit that his son quickly infected Lyon with.

Lyon quickly became a normal bathing partner as well, the maids really liked his son, without Lyon he probably would have worried for his son chastity once he got old enough.

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

Apart of the Dawn Rune being stolen and sneaking in to meet the Sun Rune, it had been a quite year for Freyjadour. Lyon took to his training like a fish to water. Already they were both well on the way to his Nerima standards. He decided that he was at a skill level that he had had with the age of twelve before. He had a lot of fun sneaking around and Lyon took surprisingly well to Ki usage. While he was almost at the level needed for roofhopping, she was only halfway there.

But he would never forget his first meeting with the Sun Rune.

At age nine he had entered the sealed room.

And at once he could feel a burning curiosity on him. Focused from the Rune on the bust in the middle of the room.

"Hi, I'm Freyjadour, sorry about this." After all some classics were unbeatable.

It was like standing under the burning sun, it seemed to regard him intently.

"I was someone else once upon a time, I am Frey now." He explained.

The sensation shifted to a dancing sunbeam.

"Well I have to go soon, but why don't I tell you my story." with that he leant against the pedestal and immediately felt warmth flood him. "Thank you, you see on a different world there was a boy named Ranma Saotome, the poor sucker never knew what was awaiting him upon his birth, while I don't remember anything before he turned six, from then on it was one pain after the other." And so the memories he had never told anyone spilled forward.

And above him the Sun Rune listened and knew that if an incarnation of Genma Saotome came across her, there wouldn't even ashes be left over.

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

When his sister hit age five she turned into a brat, at least towards Freyjadour. She started to be condescending towards the Prince. He took it with humour and like Lyon ignored it very well.

Then again the two of them had finally managed to learn how to walk on water. This made heading out for monster hunts much, much easier. While Lyon never was one for Ki blasts, her ability to imbue her assassins sword with Ki was very deadly.

They even managed to create a few attacks together.

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

"Lyon?"

She had known even before he had knocked on her open window that he had been there. "Yes Frey?"

"Happy birthday, dress up. We are going out." Freyjadour had finally convinced her to use Frey in private. According to her that meant when they were alone only.

"But ..."

"I know it's not your real birthday. But hey, my dad found you five years ago today. So that makes you 13 now." He smiled at her.

Lately she found herself blushing more and more around him. That her thoughts weren't as pure as before when they bathed together was a concern to her as well. Seeing him shirtless took a new meaning, as did being seen by him. She knew that he looked at her differently then before. Especially when they were bathing. While neither of them was big on modesty, she wondered if she should introduce it, she was not shy around others, she was a friendly girl. But her Prince warmed her. There was something about him that clearly drew her in, and it wasn't just that he was her charge or her friend. She didn't know whom she could talk to about it.

Especially since they snuck out and she found herself dancing with him on the rooftops to the music that came from the streets below.

It got worse for her when in the following months he started spending less and less time with his sister and more and more time with her. And his touches outside of sparring had changed. Something about him holding her hand was different, the way his hands would brush hers. The way he would lean against her or pull her against him. How his hand would linger on her shoulder, back or arm longer then necessary.

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

"It's the Prince." Lymsleia was in full brat mode once again.

Miakis was rolling her eyes at the little girl, and Lyon just wanted to take her Prince away.

"Good morning to you too Princess." Freyjadour responded. Pulling on memories from his life as Ranma made ignoring a tiny brat easy. Especially since he could piss of a rock without trying really hard. His royal upbringing had added sarcasm, polite insults and a good control of his face to his skills. It was amusing to insult idiots with a completely innocent face.

Lymsleia took the greeting without reacting, the sarcasm going completely over her head. "I don't know why you even rate a guard. It's not like you are important after all."

He blinked as that sounded rather rehearsed to him. "Nobles and royalty tend to have those." A pondering expression on his face he put a finger to his chin. "I think it must be because I am closely related to the Queen, the Commander of the Queen's Knights and the Princess."

Miakis held back a giggle. Lyon sighed.

"But you are not important." It seemed like she had lost her script.

"I have to be important to someone since I wouldn't rate a guard otherwise." He nodded at that as if it were some huge accomplishment to have figured that out and smiled at his sister. "See you around little Princess."

"Hey, you can't talk to me like that!"

"Of course not Lymsleia."

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

They were out having fun once again, in there case that meant finding something to fight. Since they were out with Ferid they were away from their usual hunting grounds. But it was a good thing since the enemies here much tougher.

Lyon dodged the stinger of some giant scorpion thing, and slashed her Ki infused blade through the tail,. cutting it off in a spray of blood and poison.

Freyjadour meanwhile was was smacking giant mosquito's from the air. Lager then most birds he really didn't want to get stung by them.

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

The same year Freyjadour and Lyon got to the skill levels Ranma had had in Nerima, not yet at the end of it, but close. And Freyjadour once again went to visit the Sun Rune.

"I'm in love I think."

The rune radiated warmth.

"I mean yes, I trained her to be my equal, but I find myself missing her, and it doesn't feel like just a friend. I mean Miakis is my friend but I don't miss her like Lyon." He took a deep breath. "I'm babbling." He concluded.

The rune flickered like in amusement.

He stared up at it. "You know, it is weird that you are the one I come to when I need to talk. It feels right, but ... I don't know." He leant back feeling the light of the Sun Rune shining at him. "It is something I should be able to talk about with my mother, father or my aunt." He snorted. "My mother the ruler, my father my girls boss and my aunt the drunk."

The light caressed him.

"So what should I do."

The rune flared with power.

"Divide and conquer?" He rose. "I guess that is the best love advice I ever got in both lives." He charged his right hand with Ki and ran it over the rune. "Thank you."

He felt it respond an smiled.

"Sorry, but I doubt it would go over well if I showed up with you."

The light dimmed but he still felt the rays caress his fingers.

"See you."

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

Age 14 brought several changes. He was finally at a level he found acceptable. Lyon and him were both equals with different approaches. He was stronger a bit and could take more damage, she was speed and her accuracy was incredible. He had the feeling she could find find a way to stab someone in the back from the front if need be.

The biggest change was his relationship with his sister, now at seven years, she was acting worse then ever before to him. On the other hand, they finally had the money from their monster hunts to get themselves some runes.

He took a water rune on his left hand, she took a wind rune on her left.

The next big step in their relationship came as well. On his birthday he pulled her into his room and held her in his lap while they watched the stars from their position on his window sill. Lyon was sure that she had never blushed so hard before. And yet, she had felt perfectly comfortable against him.

Waking curled against him the following morning had been just a tiny bit awkward.

The next big step had been her birthday. He had given her a necklace, and then he had kissed her. Lips had touched lips, both of them had blushed deeply, yet they had both repeated the action.

When she appeared in his window he had been waiting for her.

New was that the maids started to become affectionate as well. Their many smiles and helpful ways were weirding him out, but they kept their distance. Or maybe it was Lyon that made them keep their distance, he wasn't quite clear on that.

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

It was during a outing with the family that Lymsleia finally changed her opinion of her brother. With her ordering everyone around, Miakis had found herself having to fetch her charge some tea while Freyjadour pretended to listen to his sisters rant.

After Lyon offered a spar, accompanied by Lymsleia ranting about useless brutes, things changed. Peckles was a boar, and it was accompanied by several others, it was always the leader of the heard, and it's target was the loudest one. This was the still ranting Princess.

Lymsleia was frozen, a boar, bigger then she was, was attacking her. Following were two others, several more were storming the soldiers. The cry of "Princess!" sounded like Miakis to her.

Then she was suddenly staring at a back. She recognized the red staff secured against it, idly her brain supplied that the Twilight Staff was a family heirloom.

Then it was gone and she heard a crack.

Looking up she saw her brother turn and look down at her.

"Are you all-right Lym?" He asked in a worried voice.

As he stepped aside she saw the huge boar lying on the ground. Next to it lay another one that Lyon was stepping away from. With a flick she saw droops of blood leaving the sword her brothers bodyguard used.

"Boar?" She knew her voice sounded weak.

"It won't bother you." Her brother promised.

He knelt down on his left knee before her, looking concerned.

She was the Princess, she had to be strong, but she was still a little girl with a close brush with death. She shivered and felt her knees give way as her legs stopped supporting her.

And he was there, his arms caught her, pulling her against him.

Finding herself cradled in her brothers arms she relished the warmth he gave her as a sob escaped her.

"I promised to protect you." His voice was gentle.

"Why?"

"Because."

It was not really an answer, and yet, it was all that counted.

Holding onto her brother she never saw Miakis peering down in concern at her, or the look he gave Lyon who immediately ordered everything to be packed so they could return.

He didn't release her until the palace, and even then he only left her side once their mother was there for her.

That night Lymsleia did something for the very first time.

She left her room and went to her brother. The guards were stunned at seeing the little Princess walk around this late at night. Having reached her target she took a deep breath and entered. Lying there was her brother. Behind him was another shape. Curiosity overtaking her she recognized Lyon. An awake Lyon that was watching her with a look she didn't understand.

She stumbled back, and the blanket flew off as her brother jumped from the bed, catching her before she fell to the ground was her brother.

Looking from the bodyguard to her brother she wondered.

But he only smiled and carried her to his bed. Putting his little sister between the two older teens he pulled the blanket back over them.

The little Princess decided to contemplate her brother later, right now feeling safe was enough.

It was only a bit later that Arshtat and Ferid looked inside, while they had been expecting it, seeing their daughter cuddle with their son was a nice surprise.

Lyon on the other side of their daughter was unexpected. Both Prince and bodyguard regarded the parents before giving each other a look, and lying back down.

Back outside Ferid pondered. "I don't think it was the first time for them sleeping together ..." he trailed unsure how to continue.

The Queen stared at the closed door. "He does make her smile more, and she seems to reign him in some." The mother in her was unsure if she was supposed to be happy for her son or declaring Lyon a poor choice.

"Let's watch them." Her husband offered.

This was something both Queen and mother could agree with.

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

That night marked the change from disregard to worship in Lymsleia, and while she developed a huge brother complex she still tolerated Lyon. She found Lyon doing more of the talking, and that Lyon and her brother often acted together, had she been older the phrase 'in harmony' would have been her choice. They often just looked at each other and yet she knew that she had missed something that they knew.

Lyon's warmth cheered her a lot. Even Miakis changed once she started acting less like a spoilt brat. She joked with her and teased her a lot, the main topic being usually her brother.

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

And then Arshtat took the Sun Rune.

Arshtat changed, she became harder.

Lordlake was the first one to feel it.

One night Freyjadour using the skills of the way of the silent thief entered his mothers rooms.

On her brow the rune pulsed in greeting.

"Why?" he whispered.

A soft pulse like sunset answered him, it felt like regret. And yet it was something that couldn't be changed.

"Please watch over her." He kissed his mother on her brow, on the rune.

"Frey" even in her sleep his mother whispered his name longingly and her hand reached for the hand he was leaning on.

He gave her a squeeze and a smile of deep regret.

"I love you mom."

Then he was gone.

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

While most never realized it, it was soon after Lyon's so called birthday that the two became truly intimate. Knowledge forced upon him in another life by a perverted Grandmaster of his former school of martial arts came in handy. Stimulating his girlfriend and preventing her pregnancy was easy with his memories.

It had not been long before that, that Lyon finally committed herself fully to him. She had never loved before, but everything she had heard about it, paled to the feelings of content when watching the stars with him. The way he trusted her as she ran her hand trough his hair, how his eyes would follow her when they had to part.

To Freyjadour commitment was something he had shied away from in his last life. He felt a slight jealousy when Lyon was talking to others, but he knew, that no matter what would happen, he would always smile for her and offer her his arms. Then there was the passion, the ability to let go in her presence, to be himself. The chance to trust ans be trusted, to be himself. To be Freyjadour, tempered by the memories of Ranma.

To both of them the trust was the biggest thing.

"My Prince, I was ..." She had turned in his lap as they once again sat on his window sill.

A finger on her lips stopped her. "I know." His bright blue eyes locked with her dark blue ones. "And I never cared, because I knew that I could trust you." He explained.

"Frey, thank you." The kiss was sweet and gentle, and yet all their feelings were poured into it.

In another part of the castle a tall figure was watching them. The rune on her pulsing in acceptance and happiness. And Arshtat knew that this couple was truly blessed. There would be no marrying the Prince off in this generation.

Lyon herself was happy as she lay in the arms of her love, their naked bodies touching as he was spooning her, his arm around her. The palm of his hand resting below her small but perky breasts.

To her it was more possessive then a full grope would ever be. Not that she minded when he was all over her. She felt her face heat up, somehow she doubted she would ever get her blushes under control.

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

"Big brother" Lymsleia had the flying glomp down perfectly, she was no fighter, nor was she taking lessons in combat. But this bit of fitness was outstanding. She even changed the places she attached herself to regularly.

With him being 15 and her being eight, having her wrapped around his leg was a bit weird. Even more so since she obviously was not going to let him go. This was not the time for it. He was supposed to meet dad in a few minutes. Something about an inspection somewhere, or something like that.

Then again maybe it would shake things up,one could always hope.

Assembled in front of the throne, the group waited for their mission. Well, the only ones completely focussed on the Queen were Lyon, Freyjadour and Lymsleia.

Miakis was giggling, Kyle the Queens Knight was staring at the leg ornament, George the other Queens Knight present was staring at a spot on a wall, his Aunt Sialeeds was smirking at his leg attachment. His parents were giving his sister mixed looks of exasperation and amusement.

"Freyjadour!" His father, Commander of the Queens Knights, was trying to act seriously. The glances down however made it impossible. "I give up, Frey, as the Prince it's part of your duties to do inspections. It's basically walking around, showing up suddenly and acting like a snobby official." He gave the girl on wrapped around his son's leg a look. "That means you have to let him go Lym."

The obvious reaction was that the girl tightened her grip on her brothers leg.

With a grin Freyjadour patted his sisters head. "It's only three days Lym."

The cute growl made Lyon smile.

"If something interesting happens I'll tell you about it?" He offered.

Resorting to bribery he decided to add "How about I take you shopping when I return?"

His sisters head snapped up. "You promise?" She demanded.

Obediently Freyjadour nodded.

Lymsleia let go, got up and pointed at him "And don't you dare turn into a stuffy Noble!"

"Never my Princess!" He even put his hand in front of his chest.

She frowned at him. "Are you mocking me?"

"Of course not my Princess!"

"Big brother!"

Freyjadour stepped behind Lyon "Bodyguard it is your job to protect me."

Lyon giggled "Sorry my Prince, but this is one enemy I am useless against." She stepped aside.

"Oh well, leave me to the wolves." He cocked his head to the side "Cute wolf though."

"Brother!"

Miakis and Kyle were holding onto each other and trying, of course failing completely, to refrain from laughing.

Deciding to ignore everything Arshtat instructed the unburdened Prince "You are to go to the Revolving Bridge and inspect it, and test it's functionality. Be prepared to spend the night there. Let our mercy, as deep as the Feitas, and our authority, as powerful as the sun, be revealed to the entire world!"

Everyone chanted "Let our mercy, as deep as the Feitas, and our authority, as powerful as the sun, be revealed to the entire world!"

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

Following the road the group of four walked in the late morning sun.

"So how are you liking your first inspection so far Prince?" Sialeeds asked after a while.

Freyjadour turned towards a bush and intercepted a white hairball with a kick, causing it to fly back, over the bush it had come from and to land a bit further back unmoving. "I don't like hairballs."

Lyon stepped up, her assassins sword unfolding and flashing out, catching another hairball.

Sialeeds and George both stared as she proceeded to stab the poor fluffy creature several times.

The two younger members of the group saw the stares and responded as one "It was pink, cute and fuzzy." before walking on as if nothing had happened.

Sialeeds turned to George "Remind me to tell Lymsleia to hide her stuffed toys."

The knight nodded in agreement "While I doubt they would do that to her toys, it's better to be on the safe side."

Boars got slashed, bladed bunnies smacked down but it was the unassuming hairballs that clearly drove the Prince and his bodyguard to savagery.

"I think he had some traumatic experience with them." Sialeeds mused.

"Ferid never told me anything about it." George responded stepping around something that had once been a family of hairballs. "The lighter the colours are they are, the worse they seem to get off."

Sialeeds winced as her nephew burned a light blue one to ashes with his rune. "I guess somebody never reported this. Lyon seems to be effected just as badly."

"Whatever it was, it was bad." George agreed.

They both hoped that they'd arrive soon.

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

The revolving bridge was a master-work of technology.

Unfortunately it was more then a day away. Especially on foot and at walking speed.

That meant that they walked to the Eastern Palace first.

While there was only one road and Sialeeds and George were supposed to lead, the two youngster had actually already seen it on a quick late night trip. After all when you know how to run properly, you have the Ki and you want to see new things, motivation can get you very far very quickly. The way neither of them was impressed was simply put down to them living at the palace.

While they were supposed to be resting after the trip, the Prince more then the guard, both of them were currently engaged in a high speed spar that they only slowed down after twenty minutes once George appeared to check in on them.

Instead of her sword Lyon was using a high quality wooden sword that they had carved themselves. The prince was still using his Twilight Staff, since making it less deadly was simply done by keeping the force down.

Sialeeds who had followed with a bottle of wine, dropped it when she saw Lyon deliver a, to her eyes at least, vicious blow to Freyjadour's middle, lifting him off his feet. He rolled with the blow and got his revenge after a charge that got blocked with the sword, opened his bodyguard to a leg-sweep that unbalanced her enough to hit her side heavily with the nunchaku form.

"Nice one Lyon, that would have cut me in half." Freyjadour approved.

Lyon was rubbing her side "That one twist before would broken my leg, and your last hit was a rib shatterer."

"How about we turn in early and I give you a nice massage?" Freyjadour offered her.

A deep blush appeared on Lyon's face. "Prince!"

"There there, Lyon." Sialeeds calmed the girl down. "It's not like we didn't know."

Freyjadour pulled the girl to him, as fighters they ignored the sweat for now and grinned at the two observers.

"And now off you go, you two reek!" Sialeeds shooed them off for some needed washing up..

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

Night at the Eastern Palace was calm. Once again the pair was sitting on the roof gazing at the stars.

The plan was to leave early and make the longer trip to the Revolving Bridge. They probably could have made it in a few hours on foot, had they had been alone. But since they weren't, it would take them all much longer.

"I think I promised you a massage." Freyjadour remembered.

"You did Frey, I'll allow you to start with my feet. And stay away from my sides." She demanded.

"Ahh yes my sweetheart is ticklish, can't forget that."

"Freyjadour Falena, stop that." Lyon was squirming in his lap, trying to move his hands away from her sides."

He placed a kiss on her neck and rose, carrying her bridal style. No matter how often they would do it, she would always blush when he held her like that.

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

The next day's journey was at a much faster pace, littered with more unspeakable acts upon thing cute and fuzzy.

It was in the afternoon that they finally arrived. At least for Sialeeds it was finally, Freyjadour had ended up carrying her for the last part to speed things up.

She was impressed with her nephew, and had completely ignored Lyons looks as he carried her. Maybe it was time for a little girl to girl talk about how sharing was caring?

"His royal Highness the Prince and Lady Sialeeds, we welcome you to the revolving bridge." The ranking officer greeted them. "We shall have rooms prepared at once and refreshments brought up at immediately."

"Thank you, we will only need three rooms." Sialeeds was not going to split her horse from his girlfriend, he was nice enough to carry her so he could have a little reward for being nice.

"And I wish to do the inspection now, we are being waited on in Falena." Freyjadour added.

George nodded in agreement "It would help keeping the noise down once we return."

"But ..." Sialeeds saw her chance for some more relaxation disappear.

"Why don't you go rest up, and we will handle the formalities here aunty?" Freyjadour offered his disappointed looking aunt.

"No, I'm coming too, I'm just going to lean on you." She told him with a sigh, acting all tired suddenly.

The soldiers were amused with the inspection. The only ones stoic and handling it like they should were the Prince and the Queens knight. The aunt spent the whole time draped all over the Prince and playing with his hair, and a few thought that she feeling him up a bit as well. The bodyguard just kept on alternating between rolling her eyes and rubbing her temples, clearly amused and exasperated with Lady Sialeeds antics.

Functionality proven and the bridge having been rotated back the inspection part was over.

All done there was another surprise. It was not George and Sialeeds, or Sialeeds and the Prince sharing a room. The Prince opened the door to his room and waved his bodyguard inside.

The officer would share over a beer later that he saw the Prince slip his arm around the bodyguards waist, pulling her close to him as the door closed.

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

"Well she is cute." A soldier offered.

Another laughed "I wouldn't mind a guard like her in my bed."

"You'd have her do other things then guarding you." The first one laughed.

"I guess it is a good thing you don't rate a guard, she is a Queens Knight Apprentice, that means she could kill you and not even realize it until she wonders why her sword is bathed in your blood." The officer interjected. "I have seen them spar once a year ago. I think I got bruises just from watching them go at it."

"Well he could order her to do it, he is the Prince." the second soldier responded.

The officer sighed "And that is why you never have a women waiting for you, they are in love you moron!"

"Well, the prince does have good taste." another soldier commented.

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

Meanwhile our adventuring duo once again skipped out, this time they went for the woods.

A few holly elves and holly friends later the Prince had found something he liked. It was a true rarity in this part of the country. A natural hot spring, not too large but enough for a comfortable soak.

After nodding at each other in agreement they returned to the bridge, by the main entrance this time, completely ignoring the curious looks the guards gave them.

First they knocked on Sialeeds room, and entered after being called in.

"How would you like to take a bath in a natural hot-spring?" That got his aunts attention very quickly.

Gathering George they left for the hot-spring.

The guards looked at each other once the guests left. "What hot-spring?" they asked each other after hearing a few snippets

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

"Why is there no path to this?" Sialeeds muttered as George cut into another creeper. "If they use it there should be a path.

"No, the Prince found it!" Lyon said as she stabbed into the same creeper.

Sialeeds took a moment to process that "Wait, you two went out, into the woods without us?"

"Of course, it's not like there is anything dangerous out here." Lyon offered.

"Nothing dangerous she says, Frey I can understand, he is Ferid's son, but Lyon is supposed to be the one keeping him safe." the woman complained.

George finished the creeper off. "He is spending all his time with her. So it should be no surprise that she knows what he can handle."

"Here it is." Lyon offered in consolation.

Sialeeds was still grumbling when she saw Lyon pull Freyjadour with them. Any plans on giving him a stern talking too fled as they stripped down and she saw his chest, muscular chest with a few faint scars. Lyon was well built too, even if the chest was on the small side.

She decided to ignore it and leant back, after all her nephew had found a nice hot-spring and she got to see him naked. She just wondered if she should make a play for Lyon's current position in his lap.

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

The next day Sialeeds found herself on Freyjadour's back once they left the Revolving Bridge. They kept up a gruesome pace, with Lyon and George cutting down everything in the way.

A surprisingly long time later she found herself on Lyons back. She quickly decided that Freyjadour's back was much more comfortable.

When asked why the pace was so hard the leader of the group had a very simple answer "Can't let my cute wolf wait, you know how she gets when she works herself into a frenzy."

Sialeeds tugged on his braid in response and ordered "Faster, I don't want to see that tantrum! And next time we are taking horses."

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

Night found them entering Sol-Falena, with Sialeeds just as exhausted as the others were. Spending the day piggyback was not her idea a pleasant walk. At least it was over now.

Since it was rather late in the evening the report was luckily going to be very short.

"Hey dad, is mom still up?"

Ferid was startled. "You are back already? He, he that's my boy." The pride was obvious.

"Knock it off dad, Mom still up? Lym gone to bad yet?" Freyjadour rolled his eyes at his fathers antics. Ignoring the amused snickers behind his back.

"I just want to go to bed." Sialeeds complained.

"Take care of Lym first. I'll tell your mother you want to get it over and done with."

This led to Freyjadour and the group to passing Sialeeds room, who gave it a longing look, passing Miakis room, who wasn't in and knocking on Lymsleia's door.

"Hey Lym I'm back!"

"Brother!" came the response, sounds of something or someone falling over and a cry of "Princess wait!" came from inside just before the door opened and a happy Lymsleia with her nightgown having dropped off one shoulder appeared.

The glomp was chest hight this time, which was a bit awkward since she was was wearing a nightgown and he had to hold her in place while protecting the nightgown from riding to far up once again.

"Hey Lym, I'm back." he grinned down at her smiling face.

"Welcome back, will you tell me about it?" eager was not enough of a description.

"Sure, let me tell mom first and freshen up some, if you are still awake I'll tell you everything about it." the brother promised.

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

In the audience chamber the group was standing at ease in front of their Queen, Freyjadour was still plucking hairs from his shirt, Lyon was glaring at her left sleeve, it was decorated with a lot of hairs in different colours.

Sialeeds was looking ready to hit the bottle. George was steadfastly ignoring the others antics.

"We are back mom, long story short, nothing special on the way there, we spent the night at the Easter Palace. Arrived at the bridge, found it in working condition, spent the night and returned here." He gave Lyon a look, who shook her head. Another look at Sialeeds got ignored.

George did add something. "There was a surprising amount of beasts on the way there."

Sialeeds shivered, remembering unspeakable acts of violence. "Well, out Prince and his girl" cue blush by Lyon "were more then up to it."

"Thank you Freyjadour, I know you must be tired. Feel free to rest up. You have a long day tomorrow." His mother offered him.

"Thanks mom, I promised Lym I'd visit her first, and that I'd tell her some of it. How incredibly boring walking would be if it weren't for the scenery." Lyon just nodded in agreement.

As the two younger members left the Queen and Ferid looked at the two remaining members.

"So what has you two on edge?" Ferid asked.

Sialeeds shuddered "Hairballs."

"Hairballs?"

"You know how Lymsleia makes sure to eat pork and boar whenever she can as her personal revenge for what almost happened two years ago?" Sialeeds shook her head. "Freyjadour and Lyon are like that when it comes to hairballs."

George nodded "I don't know why, and I don't think I want to, but when it comes to hairballs they are violent and tend to slaughter them. I heard them talk how the cute and fuzzy must die."

Arshtat and her husband shared wide looks at that.

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

After freshening up, Lyon and Freyjadour were back to Lymsleia's room. After knocking they entered.

Seeing Lymsleia forcing herself to stay awake at the desk was no surprise, Miakis in a nightgown on the bed was a surprise though. It seemed like they had some unexpected audience for their rather boring report.

"Finally big brother!" Lymsleia made a small growling noise. "Miakis almost fell asleep." The young princess got up and wanted to walk to her bed when Freyjadour stopped her.

"Wait, you hugged me!" he exclaimed, peering rather closely at her nightgown. Causing his sister to blush, and Lyon to join him. "Aha!" he pulled a long blue hair off her.

Lyon found a long green one. "Princess you don't want to go to bed in that." She had done this mistake only once, and had been finding differently coloured hairs in her bed for days. She pulled the younger girl with her towards the dresser, completely ignoring the others.

She only realized her actions when the now naked Lymsleia squeaked, Freyjadour groaned and Miakis fell over giggling.

The fact that Lymsleia was bare, blushing a deep red and staring at her brother was noted as well.

Lyon blushed, and handed Lymsleia who was finally covering her self with her hands a gown.

"Ah, give me that." Freyjadour took charge and took the offered garment. "Arms up Lym."

The young girl had her head bowed but obeyed him. Now dressed again she found herself in her brothers arms as he carried her to bed, and after taking off his shirt and dropping his weapons he joined her.

Miakis just stared as Lyon did the same on the other side of the little Princesses.

With a grin she decided to cuddle up behind the Prince. "Sleep over and story time!" the older guard exclaimed happily while wrapping an arm around the only male in bed, but not gathering any reaction from either Freyjadour or Lyon to her disappointment.

"Now, after we left we went to the Eastern Palace. Nothing really happened, just a few bunnies, boars and lots of hairballs." both Lyon and Freyjadour had evil grins. "But we got them all without too much of a mess. Those things tend to shed all over you, and you saw how sticky and colourful their hairs are." everyone glanced at the nightgown on the ground. "After the slow walk to the palace we spent the night there, not much to be said about that, it's rather comfortable and smaller than this one. The next day we went to the bridge, where we did our inspection, which means we checked if it still works, and we found a natural hot-spring." He shrugged. "Remind me to take you to one sometime, feels much better then the heated water we have here. And today we paced ourselves and more or less ran back here so we could meet you. Aunty Sialeeds really needs to train some more."

"The Prince forgot to tell you that he ended up carrying his aunt." Lyon interjected.

Freyjadour ran a hand through Lymsleia's hair "She was slow, she really should train more and drink a lot less."

Lymsleia now finally sleepy curled into her brother.

"Tomorrow we are going shopping, like I told you."

"Mmhh" came the incoherent reply.

Miakis grinned and took the chance to lean into her Prince one more time, he did have a nice and firm body. If rumours were to be believed he knew how to use it as well. Even cuddling against his back was very nice, she already had a few fantasies she wanted to test out later. "Good night Princess."

It wasn't until she was in her bed, exhausted from her fantasies that she realized that neither Freyjadour nor Lyon had left the Princess with her.

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

Lymsleia was rather used to sleeping alone, waking up with someone meant usually either with Miakis or her brother and Lyon. Since her face was buried in a pair of small and firm breasts she knew that she was on top of Lyon, that meant that the one to her left was her brother who had his arm around her waist. Her brother who had seen her nude, naked, unclothed. She flushed a bit, with eight years of age and being a Princess modesty was a big deal for her. Something she was pretty sure he didn't know the meaning off.

Yet he had treated it so casually, her stripping in front of him, she shifted a bit of Lyon and into him.

The entering maid stared. If the Princess was out you could usually find her with the Prince, this happened every other week usually. The Prince and his bodyguard being in the bed of the Princess was new.

Besides the way the little Princess was blushing as she was leaning into her brother was both adorable and great gossip, it sure beat the gossip about the drunken Lady Sialeeds muttering about horses and how she wanted a nice long ride.

The maid nodded at Lyon who was regarding her with a critical eye and gathered the nightgown off the floor, and frowned as she saw the colourful hairs on it. She turned to the bed "Half an hour?"

Lyon just nodded in agreement.

Lymsleia meanwhile found out why Lyon preferred pyjamas over nightgowns. Hers had ridden up in the night, and now with her shifting into her brother it was mostly bunched above her waist. That wouldn't have been a problem, if her brother hadn't pulled her against him, one of his warm hands now underneath her nightgown.

From the way Lyon gave her a look she knew that the bodyguard was amused at her plight. She flushed when she felt a feminine hand slide underneath the, in her opinion at least, useless garment and rest on her stomach.

Not even the maid was a help since Lyon had sent her out again. Her only hope was getting out before her brother woke.

"Good morning Lym."

So much for that.

He rolled onto his back pulling her with him so that she rested on top of him, her head on his chest. The hand on her back running up and down, caressing her back in a way that left her feeling relaxed.

"Good morning brother, Lyon."

"Good morning Princess, Prince."

"Lyon, we are in a bed together, you can call us Lym and Frey in this case I think."

"It wouldn't be proper my Prince."

"Lym you tell her."

"Condorum must be maintained all the time" The Princess quoted from somewhere.

"In that case I shouldn't sleep with you either Lym, or you with me." Freyjadour teased his little sister.

"Lyon!" Lym whined at the older girl pleadingly.

Said girl blushed and ducked her head "Lym, Frey good morning." It was said very softly, but the two smiled at her and that made it all-right for her.

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

After breakfast it was time for training, Lymsleia had tutoring, then Freyjadour had some tutoring while Lymsleia had yet more of it. It made him glad he was male and not in line for succession.

Then it was finally time for the shopping trip.

This was the point where things got complicated, Sialeeds wanted to join, to spend more time with her nephew, Kyle wanted to tag along to see the girls in town, Lyon and Miakis had to join because of their charges. Lymsleia was giddy and Freyjadour was resigned, he had just remembered shopping as Ranma. Arshtat was debating they were safe enough and Ferid wanted George to go along with them. What was supposed to be a group of four had just expanded into at least six possibly seven people, four of them being guards.

After some bargaining and politics, meaning explaining why showing up with so many guards was a bad idea, Kyle and George were left at the castle. This however made Freyjadour the only male in the group. He already regretted talking his parents out of the two Knights coming with them.

Shopping as a Prince, with the Princess and the Queens sister meant that everyone was bending over backwards and trying to price everything a bit too high.

From the jewellery, where Lymsleia had liked a necklace with a sapphire, they went to the rune shop, where Freyjadour gave Lymsleia a necklace with an even bigger sapphire that he pulled from somewhere. While Lyon got herself a lightning rune and Freyjadour took a fire rune afterwards.

Between Lyon and Freyjadour they had quite a lot packed away in Mousses hidden weapons technique. But they were still trying to find a few other runes, Lyon really wanted a shield rune. Freyjadour on the other hand was perfectly happy with the elemental runes.

While there was no need for clothes shopping, underwear was still interesting. Sialeeds was pondering those new thong and g-string designs, Lyon was looking at some silky things and Lymsleia was blushing badly as she found something lacy in her size. Miakis found herself a teddy that she wanted to use the next time there was a sleep over, even if wearing nothing was probably just as covering considering how see through it was.

Freyjadour was steadfastly ignoring everything and drinking the tea the owners daughter had brought him. It helped keep calm when they started modelling and asking for his opinion.

They left that shop with more then just a few items. Lyon was smiling a lot at the poor Prince, Lymsleia couldn't look at him without blushing, and aunty Sialeeds kept on offering to model what she bought to him and Miakis promised him to visit him in the night as a thank you for paying for them.

Pets were something a lot of people liked, this being a world with magic, some possible pets were outside of the normal range. Sialeeds quickly decided to leave that shop when she saw Lyon reaching for her sword when she had found the hairballs, Freyjadour's new fire rune start to glow when he followed her and Lymsleia kept on mumbling about sweet and sour pork when she saw the pet pigs.

Lyon and Freyjadour felt almost at home at the weapon smith, a simple hardened slim dagger was purchased and offered to Lymsleia, so she could strap it to her arm underneath all that clothing she always wore.

While confused about it she liked the shiny flamed blade and took Lyon's advice on where to stab a male to heart. Miakis offered a few not so polite words with good intentions as she described what a hit on that would do to a male.

Freyjadour completely ignored that part of the conversation.

Perfume and creams were less of an interest for most of them, but Freyjadour was surprisingly helpful there, he got each of the girl something scented and complemented them on how it fit them. While his girls gave him smiles, other girls in the vicinity swooned and started gossiping on how the Prince had great taste.

Which only added to the rumours that already were spreading.

After more tea at a nice little stands with sweets and some cake the trip continued. Browsing scrolls, books and paintings. A quick drawing was made, the Prince on a chair, with Lymsleia sitting in his lap possessively, his aunt leaning teasingly against him, Lyon beside him, with her hand on his shoulder and finally Miakis behind him against his back.

Yet more rumours were created when a customer found the first sketch of this drawing and bought it on the way to the inn.

Finally Lymsleia was exhausted and ended up being carried bridal style by her brother, with a cute blush on her face that made a lot of girls and women nod in approval. Of course the gossiping kinda got out of hand when they started contemplating how she might have not so sisterly feelings for her brother.

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

While the royals were eating and Lymsleia was telling her parent about her shopping trip, leaving out the embarrassing things like the pint sized lingerie she now had in her room, in the various inns the shopping trip was a very famous topic as well.

"I tell you, poor Prince didn't stop fidgeting my wife told me. Especially since all of them wanted his approval." the husband of the lingerie stores owner told.

"Ay heard yar daughter got close ta him." Another patron offered.

The man laughed "As if, she served him some tea, she told me he was very happy to see her, I bet it was because she was distracting him."

"And yer daughter is a pretty girl too, what yer better half dresses her in 'ure helped ey bet."

The group laughed.

On another table.

"He seems so nervous." One of the more refined crowd observed as he examined the draft.

The owner of the drawing shrugged "His aunt is all over him, his guard is with him if what I heard is true, his sister is very jealous of his attention and her guard wants him."

This being the more educated table the next response was not 'lucky him' but "Poor guy, we knew him surprisingly well."

Wine glasses rose "To the Prince."

The crowd on the crude table responded with beers and a loud "To the Prince!"

Teahouses were where the females that weren't into alcohol gathered.

"And he picked something fresh and flowery for his sister."

"She is a bit of a tomboy, what did he get his lucky girlfriend."

"Rose, a rather passionate scent, deep and rich,"

Several member of the group went "Aawww" at that.

"His sister might be the Princess, but she is a bit of a tomboy."

Nods all around.

"I think that his bodyguard is a good choice, nice, demure and very friendly."

"I wonder about the other bodyguard, I think she is not quite there." the finger gesturing in a circle next to the head was a very obvious gesture.

"Well maybe she did get hit a few times to often, those head-injuries can't be healthy after all."

"And did you see his aunt? She was all over him."

"Can you blame her, he looks so yummy."

"Well put that way no, but I still prefer them older."

Sleepovers were another place were gossip ran rampant.

"And he was so shy, when I gave his bodyguard that skimpy silky underwear his eyes went so wide." The girl from the lingerie store offered.

Another girl grinned "You should have seen his sister when he gave her that perfume, and after applying it bent down and took a deep breath. I though she was going to faint."

"Ohh, she has a crush on her brother?"

"Not that I can blame her."

"Better her then that tramp of an aunt."

"I saw her hands linger more then once on him."

"Soo, you followed him?"

"Yes, but he and his bodyguard didn't mind, they even nodded at me."

"Oh you lucky girl, I was on duty. Did you know that his sister got herself some of the really frilly stuff? The one I told you was more like something we would wear?"

"Really?" a few squeals "Think she will show him?"

"There is more of a chance of her guard jumping him in that see through stuff."

"I would jump him any time."

A lot of the girls sighed in agreement.

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

Once again they were sitting on his window sill, she was straddling him, playing with his hair as he stared out into the night sky.

"I don't think I ever told you." he turned to look her into the eyes "I really love you, being with you just feels right."

She quit playing and smiled "I always knew, it feels right to be with you my love."

And while they kissed under the stars and the moon, in a window on a figure a rune pulsed quietly giving her blessing.

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

Being back gave him some time on his hands, this meant that he decided to do something rather unique, he went to do some research. Sneaking around at night he had already heard whispers about the Sacred Games being soon, the games that would decide his sisters future husband. What he wanted to find out was if there was a way to keep some kind of creep from winning.

Research took a few days but he had gathered a few facts. The nobles were allowed to use gladiators as stand-ins. However enemies, convicts, foreigners from enemy countries, cheaters, minor races and females were banned from participation. That ruled luckily quite a bit of dangerous situations for his sister out.

And then he found it, Princes had participated in the past. The first entry of a Prince fighting had him down already, he had married his sister ... both the Ranma memories and the current Freyjadour mind flinched at that. Continuing on he found something two generations before that.

A Prince that had not married his sister. That was good enough for him. He could save her and he didn't have to marry her. Satisfied he left.

Pity he didn't research further.

Then again Lyon who had been in on what he was looking for, hadn't said anything either.

He had been to the senate many times, he never had liked the place, too many stuffy nobles, on the way out however he had been interrupted from leaving the place.

"Oh, it is the prince." it was said in a degrading way.

Freyjadour turned and saw another of the many nobles that plagued the senate.

"I heard you had to go on one of those unnecessary inspections." The well dressed man, at least if you liked frills, spoke again.

Taking a leaf out Ranma's life he responded "Someone dependable has to do them."

The man gave a small glare at the implied result. "Why not send a knight, or a clerk?"

A nod at Lyon gave her a chance to respond and show that she had learnt a bit from her Prince and boyfriend as well. "Clerks need an armed escort, and they are to be sent by their nobles. The knights only serve the Queen and the Commander, they command troops or protect the Royal Family." the girl recited her teachings. Never minding that she would rather die then leave Freyjadour in danger.

The noble stared at the response.

"Your secretary should have reminded you of the need for inspections, or did he forget, you did school him for the job right?" Now he had managed to blame the secretary and blame the noble for not making sure he had his own job by reminding his secretary to remind him of his job. "The full list of the duties of the noble families can be found at the senate, send your staff to gather it." He turned to Lyon "Now where were we going to be sent next? North?"

The man visibly relaxed.

"No there is only Lunas there, I think it was south."

The tension in the nobles shoulders was easy to be read by a fighter like Lyon she responded in kind "I think so my Prince, I don't know which one were supposed to go to, but I think it was further south." A minute nod to her boyfriend was all he needed as confirmation.

"Very well, excuse us, we have to leave. I shall see you sometime probably." The nodded at the man.

As they left Lyon asked "Frey, did you just more or less call him so incompetent that you were being sent out to do his job right to his face?"

"Mhh, yes? I think I just did."

"Just making sure, I think it is time for fighting lessons." Lyon said as she gave the sun a look.

He just shrugged "If not, we can always drag someone out for a nice spar."

"Holding back so much and not being obvious is hard." the girl complained.

"Well, after we pretend to get beat up we can always go out and get some decent fighting in."

"Of course Frey."

In a way it was how they were, Lyon was no great mage, but with how nimble and dexterous she was it he often had a hard time hitting her. He did have the advantage in strength and magic. But magic was never used in their fights because it was flashy and could easily be very damaging. At least the healing abilities of their runes were practised regularly.

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

Ferid was away for the night, this meant that he had the time for something that was probably long overdue.

It was time for another visit. This time he took Lyon with him.

They came from the outside, jumping all over the incredibly high roofs, clinging to small ledges, walking on window sills. Then they were there, much to Lyon's increasing nervousness it was the bedroom of the Royal Couple, Freyjadour's parents.

He however entered through the window and walked soundlessly over to his mother, brushing a finger over her forehead.

And then she saw it, the glow of the Sun Rune. It was soft and welcoming.

"I am back, I realized I never formally introduced you two." he held out his hand to Lyon who took it. "This is Lyon my girlfriend, the one I told you about. And yes it was advice that got us together."

The gentle turned warmer, it reminded Lyon of a warm afternoon.

"Hello, I am Lyon." She blushed. "Thank you."

A soft pulse and a feeling of morning sun flooded the room.

"Why don't I tell you what happened since my last visit? I think that was before I reconciled with Lym." Freyjadour sat down pulling Lyon into his lap. Not flinching the least when his mothers hand reached out and landed on his head. "It started with a day out. ..."

And Lyon listened, watching as the Sun Rune glowed and pulsed.

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

It had taken some running and asking, but he had found out who the obnoxious noble had been. Actually Lyon had asked the right people, the guards and placed a few questions, there was only one secretary who had demanded the full list of duties. Tracking down whom he belonged to had been a piece of cake with all the information she had gathered.

It was her that organized the next inspection too.

"He was condescending towards the Prince." She explained their target.

And that was all it took for Ferid.

This led to another trip a few days later with the Prince, Sialeeds, Lyon and George.

They arrived at the nobles home town, unsurprisingly they were expected and the Prince got surprisingly warm welcome.

"So do you wish to rest from the journey? Or do you wish to accompany one of my clerks on his inspection to ..." "The eastern bridge and the farming settlement." his secretary commented after a riffling through a notebook.

Freyjadour looked up and realized it was still noon. "No time like the present, I think there were some more bridges north, is that right?" he asked.

"Yes, and we are repairing the lower dock at the Feitas, one of the traders was a bit off course and rammed straight into it." The secretary continued.

That caused winces all around.

"I think that captain sunk his last ship" Sialeeds added.

A bit later they found themselves on horses, amusingly Freyjadour could ride a horse but disliked it, less manoeuvrability and he could outrun them as well.

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

It was after a calm ride with a few random encounters, and slaughter of yet more hairballs, that they arrived at the bridge, to find it occupied.

"The toll is 2500 potch each and a moment with the girls." The leader of the surprisingly clean and well armed group explained.

Sialeeds was leading her horse away from Freyjadour.

"Lyon, I need your sword."

"No my Prince."

"Oh the Prince? Then the toll is 5000 potch each. You rich types won't even feel it."

The clerk in charge of this mission had an incoming feeling of doom.

"And several turns with your servants, explains why your girls are so pretty."

"Lyon!" The Prince growled.

Lyon covered her sword with her body. "You are not using it to stake someone to the ground again! Even after you finished cutting him apart you left it inside him."

"George?"

"You have your staff."

"Oh well."

The few outnumbered guards were preparing themselves for battle when the Prince and his guard dropped off their horses and rushed forward.

A poor bandit that got in the way was met by the nunchaku form of the Twilight Staff in the face and a kick to the side. Lyon knew that her boyfriend had claimed the foul mouthed one for himself.

That meant that she slashed through another member on the way to his formerly grinning sidekick.

The guard froze on the sound of the first bones snapping and the screams starting. George, the Queens Knight just bisected another failure at life. Sending the legs one way and the torso another in a spray of blood.

The poor clerk meanwhile fought his lunch back down bravely.

In the battle the leader had parried the blow from Freyjadour and felt his arms buckle under the force of the hit. That lead to the staff separating and smacking him in the face, breaking his nose.

The knee to the gut however was something that he never saw coming.

Reflex and force bent him over, allowing the Prince to switch to staff form for a hit to the back of the head and caving the misguided fools head in.

Lyon had meanwhile after a dodge and almost dropping to the ground ran her foe through and upon rising again cleanly beheaded her target, unlike her boyfriends messy spray of brain, bone and blood, the spray from her kill was just a few droplets.

George's next kill was not quite as messy, just a straight cut from bottom to top, followed by a spray of blood and intestines flowing from their proper place.

The rest of the gang ran screaming.

Sialeeds stared "Don't you think you overreacted a bit Frey?"

The boy in question gave his aunt a look. "Well if you wanted a few turns with them and paying you can handle it next time." clearly his mood hadn't improved yet.

His aunt frowned "That's not what I meant."

"The others escaped." Lyon interrupted "They will hopefully make sure something like this doesn't happen any more."

Sialeeds sighed and turned to the guards, "Clean the mess up and we will check the bridge."

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

After checking the bridge and finding that it would need some patching soon the journey continued, with the soldiers feeling very safe, the clerk feeling the exact opposite.

The settlement was six houses, all of them belonging to farmers, and one doubling as an inn. Interestingly enough there was a wedding too. This meant music, relatives and a lot more people than would usually be in such a place.

To Lyon and Freyjadour it meant dancing. Which to the amusement of Sialeeds they did very well and without break.

She on the other hand had joined a drinking contest. Some potch later a barrel of the best wine they had on hand, red and very sweet, was out and she was already on her second opponent.

George just sat nursing a beer and watching the proceedings.

After several dances the pair took a small break. Meaning, they decided to give the pair some presents, when Lyon pulled out a dagger, and pulled out a necklace with a red jewel, they shared a look, and switched items.

He started "For your new wife, so she knows how much you appreciate her." and handed the groom the necklace.

Lyon handed the sharp dagger to the bride "For your husband so he can protect your home."

Then Freyjadour wrapped his arm around his bodyguard and they joined the dancers again.

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

After very little sleep the group left the next day, leaving the residents wondering how most of them could be so perky after such a night.

And of course rumours spread.

"Did you see, she drank no less then three of them under the table."

"Damn what a women, her bust was great too."

"The Prince and his guard were so cute together, they danced all until the end, he even paid the musicians to stay longer."

"He has to have great stamina, I saw her go with him to his room."

"The two of them were a bit sweaty, but still looked fresh enough to dance more."

"To be so young and fit."

"Mmmhh, all night long."

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

And so life continued, his mother was harsh and gentle, his father loud, his sister clingy, Miakis weird and Lyon was his cute girlfriend. Of course everyone else would be scared of a girl that could cut through almost everything.

Inspection continued and all went rather normal.

Or mostly normal as reports from the rumours from populace started trickling in.

Ferid was staring at the paper clearly confused.

Arshtat was rubbing her temples. "So we a lot of gossip how the Prince has endless stamina and his bodyguard is in truth a way to keep his away from him?" The Queen didn't know how to take that.

Sialeeds quickly grabbed the papers and was checking them out. "I do know that they like to dance, but why am I the one to try to get into his pants?"

"You tell me!" The Queen demanded the Sun Rune flickering angrily.

Sialeeds swallowed but held firm. "I have no idea. I have to agree though with the other one that he and Lyon make a very cute pair." Then her shoulders dropped "I don't want to be the villain" She whined.

"Arshtat, your son is well liked, even if I am not sure if they are right about his sister." Ferid was reading once again another sheet. "Joining the Sacred Games because his sister wants to marry him is a bit far fetched I think."

The Queen relaxed a bit. "I think I liked the one where he was called a doting son and keeps on beating everyone up who talks badly about me." She was the Queen, but having her son fight for her honour filled her with warmth.

"Actually that was a report on an alteration, not a rumour." Ferid pointed at another document.

This made both Arshtat and Sialeeds read the offered document again.

"Him and Lyon against eight grown man?" Arshtat was perplexed.

"Hehe, that's my boy, and Lyon too. Good girl I always liked her!" Ferid was full of pride.

Arshtat and Sialeeds on the other hand shared worried looks.

Soon after came Lordlake, where everything changed.

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

Omake by DCG:

In another part of the castle a tall figure was watching them. The rune on her head pulsing in acceptance and happiness, then as the young couple moved back into the room the windows remained open.

The Rune pulsed in curiosity ... the woman's own curious nature led her to pulling out the spyglasses and taking a peak.

Arshtat: "Oh my ... he does so take after his father."

The Sun Rune could only pulse in agreement.

Outtake: Hairballs

Both Lyon and Freyjadour hated them, they were small, cute, fluffy and tended to shed all over you. The last bit wouldn't be bad if it weren't for the fact that their hairs were coming in all sizes and all colours. Especially bad were the light coloured ones.

"I got pink hairball all over me again."

"Frey, my uniform is black, and I'm covered in white hairs, how do you think I feel."

"Hairballs must die!"

"Let's get the big one, I bet it's the mother or something."

"I agree Lyon, death to all things cute and fuzzy."

Omake by DCG: Hairballs

Asrhtat was a bit disturbed, ever since she joined with the Sun Rune, she found herself with a growing dislike of all things cute and fuzzy. The sun rune itself had no eyes, yet she could feel it glare at the nearby hairballs, daring them to come into range. After all Freyjadour had warned it about those things and the Sun Rune was ready for them.

Omake by me:

He gave his mother a look, ever since she had taken up the Sun Rune her sleepwear had started to become ... less was a good word.

Giving the Sun Rune a pointed look he complained "You are doing this on purpose I bet."

Then he tucked his mothers breast back into her teddy and and adjusted the straps. Finally he unsuccessfully tried to pull it down a bit to cover more before pulling her sheet back over her sleeping form.

He was sure the rapid pulsing of the Sun Rune was her giggling at him.

Omake by DCG: clean-up by me

Arshtat declared: "I am the queen because:"

*booom*

Freyjadour remarked "Wow ... short speech mom."

Omake by Hiryo: Om nomnomnom hairballl

(Please watch the nomnom nom song to that omake www[dot]youtube[dot]com/watch?v=SMWi7CLoZ2Q )

Cute fuzzy blue hairball eating grass,

Cute fluffy red hairball eating dogs

Big hairy hairball eating cow.

Fuzzy fluffy hairball family jumping up and down on top of a roof eating they hay there, while bringing the roof to the ground.

Om nom nom nom nom nom...

There went this farmers entire stocking of food and the hairballs grew to an enormous problem

Om nom nom nom om nom

... the hairballs eat literally the hair of their head ... cute but not so cute any more.

Omake by Hiryo: Roasted

and since Lymsleia took upon the sun rune

from that day on there was a festival each year

and the main dish was hard to come by since there were always roasted bears the main dish.

o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

Authors Notes v0.0: Well fun to write, inspired by Prince Hero in Suikoden V, when I saw him I immediately thought of Ranma, then as I continued playing I found out that there is no good guy for Lymsleia, so this idea was born and I started writing. I later found out that there was the anime addventure thread 108 Stars, nice but not quite the direction I wanted to take it. Chapter two will be a long time in coming since I plan on writing it on my replay of Suikoden V and I am not even halfway through my first run.

Special Thanks to: DCG, Sunny, Hiryo, #fukufics irc crew

Words: 12590

Authors Notes v0.1: Some added descriptions and dialogue. I'm not totally happy with it yet. Well I'll see what will happen when the muse strikes me again.

Words: 13972

Authors Notes v0.2: Added a few words here and there, corrected a few mistakes. I still think there could be a few more scenes added, but I have to think what and where first. And I really should start playing again.

Words: 14056

V0.3 Seite 28/28


End file.
